


Ice cream, Sweat, and Kisses (It Feels Like Summer)

by Londonatheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Not really though, Post-Graduation, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, semi-public exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonatheart/pseuds/Londonatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. </p>
<p>The summer after graduation is long and hot and Hinata and Kenma just want to let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream, Sweat, and Kisses (It Feels Like Summer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flywithturtles (greenet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/gifts).



> It has been a really long time since I've attempted anything even this risque in a long time. Try not to judge me too harshly ^^;

"Its soooo hot Kenma, what are we gonna do?" Hinata groaned, one arm tossed up over his eyes. The shade of the tree they were lying under did little to lessen the sweltering afternoon heat.

"I don't want to move," Kenma replied in fashion. He was regretting agreeing to come out and toss to Hinata.

"Me either," Hinata rolled onto his side. "Wanna go get ice cream and make out in front of the parlor and make old people uncomfortable?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled with mischief and Kenma almost agreed just to watch them light up. But common sense got in the way a bit. "How's about we get ice cream and make out in the comfort of one of our homes where there is air conditioning?"

Hinata laughed and Kenma's chest tightened. "All right babe, you got a deal." He jumped to his feet and helped Kenma up. They were both in tank tops and loose shorts, and Hinata's binder was acting like a fashionable undershirt. Kenma might have spent and extra minute admiring his boyfriend's biceps, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

They walked side by side, Hinata swinging his arms slightly. The bright summer sun lit up his hair, turning it a bright carroty orange. He had it back in a headband to keep the longer strands out of his eyes, since he didn't bother cutting it much over the summer. Kenma's own hair was back in a French braid. He really needed to cut it, but it was such a hassle and Hinata had taught him how to braid so it wasn't in his face all the time, so he had decided to put it off until it was long enough to cut all the blonde out of it.

Despite Hinata's joking, they weren't much of a couple for PDA. Not that they weren't super affectionate or anything, but it would have been out of place to see them kissing in public, or even holding hands a lot of the time. If they were with friends sometimes they'd link arms or cuddle in the restaurant booth, but generally speaking they just didn't touch much.

So it came as a bit of a surprise to Kenma when Hinata reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave Hinata a questioning glance, but the other boy just shrugged and kept walking. Kenma watched him for a moment, trying to keep the blush out of his cheeks. Holding hands wasn't that big a deal, he didn't need to get all worked up about it.

They walked in companionable silence, Hinata leading the way to the shop.

The door to the shop dinged cheerily when they stepped in, and Hinata moaned at the air conditioning. He stretched his arms up and Kenma appreciated the long curve of his spine. The clerk behind the counter greeted them with a smile that Hinata returned brightly. Kenma let him order both of their ice creams, and let him pay when he insisted on it.

They started their walk back to Kenma's house, chatting aimlessly about a new game Kenma had been playing. Hinata was always so attentive when he spoke, no matter what it was about. He always took a little extra time to make Kenma feel important.

Kenma let his hand bump up against Hinata's, and Hinata didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers while he spoke. Kenma gently stroked his thumb over Hinata's, nodding and adding input where it was necessary. But his attention was more focused on the eyes of passersby and the heat coming from Hinata's hand.

They were about halfway home and their ice creams gone when Hinata tugged at Kenma's arm, leading him away from the sidewalk into the trees.

"Sho, where are we going?"

Hinata turned and gave him a wink, "It's a shortcut, don't worry."

Kenma glanced around. The path they had been on led directly to his neighborhood. What kind of shortcut could Hinata have possibly found?

When the path was just out of view Hinata stopped and turned to Kenma, and wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist. "Okay I lied a little. This isn't a shortcut to your house," he looked up with an embarrassed smile, "But I really want to kiss you. Is this okay?"

Of course, with Hinata smiling up at him so sweet, and no peering eyes anywhere around, how could he have said no?

"Yeah, this is okay," he smiled.

Hinata surged up on his tip toes and then stopped right in front of Kenma's face, then gently, ever so slowly, pressed their lips together.

Kenma let his eyes fall closed, appreciating the sweet warmth of Hinata's lips on his. He tasted like ice cream and sweat, and his body was hot against Kenma. He slung his arms up around Kenma's shoulders, and Kenma let his hands drop to Hinata's waist.

Hinata pulled away and licked his lips, an impish grin showing through the blush on his cheeks. Kenma blushed back and buried his face in Hinata's neck, pressing a kiss or two to the soft skin there. Hinata let out a tiny sigh when Kenma nipped at his collar bone, and dug his fingers into Kenma's hair, tugging out the braid.

Kenma let Hinata guide him back against a tree, paying no mind to the rough bark on his back. He slipped his thumbs under Hinata's tank top, tracing little circles into his hip bones. He recaptured Hinata’s mouth with his, gently sucking on his lower lip. 

Hinata groaned and tugged harder on Kenma’s hair, trying to bring them closer together. Kenma grinned a little and scooped his hands under Hinata’s ass, pulling their hips flush against each other, pulling a gasp of surprise out of Hinata. Kenma let his hips move slowly while their tongues intertwined, enjoying the sound of Hinata’s labored breathing.

Hinata broke their kiss and mouthed his way down Kenma’s neck, pausing to suck and bite at his collar bone. Kenma gasped at an especially rough bite, and Hinata soothed it with a tender kiss. He was sure he was going to have a huge hicky by tomorrow. 

When Hinata pulled away Kenma gently cupped his face with one hand, cradling his cheek. “I love you, Sho,” He said quietly.

Hinata grinned and pressed a kiss to Kenma’s palm. “I love you too, Kozume.”

Hinata looked over his shoulder towards the path and sighed. “Babe it’s so hot out. We should go find AC before we die.”

Kenma laughed, “All right, all right. We could probably use Tetsuro’s pool if we asked nicely.”

“No, I want you all to myself,” Hinata whined. 

Kenma smiled, “I can deal with that.”


End file.
